


Ghotocol Kink Meme Minifills

by plingo_kat



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the fills I write on the kink meme that are too short to be posted up on their own. Each chapter is a different fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how sabine moreau got into the assassin business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=389590#t389590). Sabine Moreau, and how she came to be.

Sabine’s first clear memory is of glittering gems, and the dull rust of dried blood. Her name then isn’t Sabine, of course; it’s Aimée, and _Mére_ smiles every time she says it.

Her next memory is of _Mére’s_ glassy eyes, blue dulled almost to grey, and the startling off-white and pink of the human skin’s insides.

“Come,” says the man who killed her mother, holding out a black-gloved hand.

She goes.

*

Gerard is a kind man, when he can be. He cannot be kind very often, and makes sure Aimée understands why.

Aimée nods solemnly when he asks her if she will be a good girl and do as she is told. She learns quickly to cook simple dishes, for Gerard will often leave for days at a time. Her small fingers are good for cleaning the insides of guns, and so she learns to use the various brushes and cloths at Gerard’s knee.

When she turns six, Gerard gifts her a knife and whetstone. Aimée hugs him around the knees.

*

The day Aimée chooses her new name is actually night -- she is woken from sleep by a crash, the shattering of glass and ceramic plates.

There is a revolver in her bedside table. She takes and cocks it.

Gerard is wrestling with another man in the living room. They move like water, like snakes, limbs flicking back and forth, liquid and deadly in the moonlight. The other man has blond hair. It shines and makes him an easier target.

Aimée sets her feet in the stance Gerard taught her, in line with her hips and shoulders, and sights down the barrel. She doesn’t squint or close one eye even though she wants to, because that isn’t right; she likes to have things right.

Gerard and the blond man separate for a moment. Aimée aims, blinks, and fires. The recoil knocks her back a step.

The man makes a choked noise and falls to the floor. 

Gerard kicks him quickly in the neck and then strides over to Aimée, kneeling down in front of her.

“Let me take that,” he says, and Aimée hands over the gun. “I’m sorry we woke you.”

“That’s all right,” Aimée says. “Who was he?”

“Nobody you have to be concerned about,” Gerard says. “That was a good shot. Do you want to see where you hit?”

“Yes, please,” Aimée says.

There is a bloom of darkness, shiny and wet, right above the blond man’s heart. Aimée looks at it and thinks: _what would_ Mére _call me now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mére_ means "mother" in French. Aimée means "beloved."


	2. hey, wanna put your alpha helix in my beta barrel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=441558#t441558). Crazy, cracky biochemistry au.

Ethan has been a lone ligand for a long time. Oh, he’s hooked up briefly with a receptor or two, once even with a trio, but it never lasts. While other proteins and substrates dimerize, he disengages and floats away, searching for another partner.

He does have friends, of course; he’s not a total nonreactant. Benji is a phosphate group currently hooked up with GTP, a fact which he gloats about endlessly. (Ethan never understood how molecules could find anything but proteins attractive, but to each their own.) And there’s Jane, a lipase -- a good one, efficient and beautiful, changing her tertiary structure with each reaction. Ethan brushes by her once or twice, bumping companionably against her peptides even though her active site is entirely the wrong shape.

And then, suddenly, there is Brandt. Ethan literally runs into him one day, bouncing off one of his numerous hydrogen bonds, and Brandt shivers in reaction.

“Hey.” A few of Brandt’s coils wave. “I felt that, did you feel that?”

“Yes.” Ethan isn’t particularly interested; he’d rather go and talk to Benji some more, see if the phosphate has broken up with his group yet.

“How do you feel about working together?”

“You need more than just me; you have multiple activation sites.”

Brandt ripples his beta-sheets. “You have any friends?”

They go off in search. Fortuitously, Jane and Benji are circling around each other.

“Ethan!” Jane says. “You found a protein to bind to?”

“I’m Brandt,” Brandt says. “I’m looking for a team to react with. What do you say?”

Jane twitches her alpha-helixes. “We look like we can fit. Benji, what do you and your GDP say?”

“Oh, I’m up for anything, me,” Benji says cheerfully. “Getting restless cooped up with these guys--”

The GDP group wriggles angrily.

“--not that they’re not wonderful, but a phosphate’s got to always be on the move, you understand.”

“Yeah,” Brandt drawls. “A few cells over was enough wandering for me. I’m ready to settle down with a nice team and make some glycolipids.”

“Er,” Jane says. “Can we have a bit of a trial period first?”

“Probation,” Ethan adds.

“Well, I don’t know if I want to settle down just yet--”

“Okay, okay,” Brandt says. “A trial period. Come on, guys, I can feel it, we’ll be good together. Please?”

The rest of them sigh, but are pretty quick to get into position; Ethan binds first, sliding in and locking into Brandt’s active site like coming home. Jane fits too; Ethan can feel Brandt change shape around him, and hears Benji’s cheer when he makes it as well. And then there’s a moment where Brandt freezes -- then he shudders, flexing, and--

They fit _perfectly_.

“Okay,” Brandt says faintly.

“Yeah,” Benji says. “Oh, yeah.”

They don’t need a trial period. Ethan can already tell they’re going to be great.


End file.
